Ocular Techniques
The ability to utilize special techniques through the eyes. Variation of Special Attacks. Not to be confused with Visual Powers. Also Called * Dōjutsu/瞳術/Visual Jutsu (Naruto series) * Eye Techniques * Samāra Eye * Visual Techniques Capabilities The user of this ability can also gain special powers from their eyes, possibly by having special eyes containing a power that gives them abilities or enhancements. Applications See Ocular Powers and Vision Faculty. *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Aura Reading *Body Immobilization *Body Language Analysis **Attack Prediction *Dimensional Vision *Electronic Eyes *Electromagnetic Vision *Energy Perception *Enhanced Vision **Visual Powers *Essence Reading *Illusion Awareness *Invisibility Awareness *Multi-Directional Vision **360-Degree Vision *Optic Blasts *Penance Stare **Fear Inducement **Hypnotic Vision ***Mind Control **Killing Eyes **Paralysis Inducement **Petrifying Gaze *Penetration Vision **Blood Flow Vision *Scanner Vision **Scanning ***Ability Learning ***Power Replication *Selective Illusions *Speed Perception *Sensory Scrying **Shared Vision **Timeline Vision Sharing **Visual Linking *Supernatural Eye **Eye Magic ***Astral Vision ***Chrono Vision ***Divine Sight ***Soul Reading Associations * Eye Manipulation * Mind's Eye * Special Attacks * Ultimate Vision Limitations * Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. * Certain techniques can damage optic nerves per usage, causing the user to go eventually blind. * May require eye-to-eye contact. Known Users Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Known Objects * Glare Glare no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Bionic-1 Optic Beams 2.gif|Bionic-1's (Bionic Six) optic blasts… Bionic 1 Eyes.gif|…and scanning vision. Darkseid - Omega Beams.jpg|Darkseid's (DC Comics) Omega Beams a form of relentless energy streams that he fires from his eyes. Lighing Vision by Lighting Lad.jpeg|Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (DC Comics) trying out his Electro Vision while training. Optic Blasts By Superman.jpg|Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman's (DC Comics) Heat Vision is just one of the many Kryptonian ocular abilities which include… Kal-El's Accelerated Perception.jpg|…Accelerated Perception… Enhanced Vision by Superman.jpg|…Microscopic Vision… Kal-El's Telescopic Vision.jpg|…Telescopic Vision… Kal-El's x-ray vision.jpg|…X-Ray Vision… Superman Aura Reading.jpg|…Aura Reading… Superman's Thermal Vision.jpg|…and Thermal Imaging. Grayven's Omega Effect.jpg|Mimicking his father's Omega Beams, Grayven (DC Comics) can project potent energy beams from his eyes in a variety of forms… Grayven's Shocking Gaze.jpg|…Lightning Vision, which can either destroy or paralyze a victim's nerves system… Grayven's Wave Motion Blast.jpg|...and wide-spread Optic Blasts . Magic Vision by Sivana (2).jpeg|After being struck in the right eye by a bolt of eldritch lightning, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana (DC's New 52) gained the ability to view all forms of magic around him. Optic Blast by Ultimate Cyclops.jpg|Scott Sumers/Cyclops (Ulitmate Comics) launching his signature concussion beams from his eyes. Penance Stare by Ghost Rider.jpg|The Penance Stare is the Ghost Rider's (Marvel Comics) ultimate weapon, forcing the torment of the innocent upon those who inflicted it. Hyperion's Enhanced Vision.jpg|Marcus Milton/Hyperion's (Marvel Comics) superior visual capabilities include... Hyperion's Microscopic Vision (2).jpg|...Telescopic Vision... King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision.png|...X-Ray Vision, which can detect... King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision (2).png|...intangible beings like Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat... Hyperion's Atomic Vision.png.jpg|...and his signature energy attack, Atomic Vision. Manga/Anime Amor.gif|Zommari's (Bleach) Amor can take control of a person that any of his fifty eyes look at. File:Haruto_Doujutsu.PNG|Haruto (Code; Breaker) can weaken his opponents with eye contact, as well as replay memories. File:Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki (Code; Breaker) can convert his magnetism to lightning at the cost of his optic nerves becoming damaged. File:Geass_eye.gif|''Geass'' (Code Geass)… File:Lelouch_(Code_Geass)_command.gif|…such as Lelouch vi Britannia can hypnotize others… File:Rolo_Lamperouge_(Code_Geass)_immobilize.gif|…Rolo Lamperouge's manipulating a person's perception of time… File:Marianne_vi_Britannia_(Code_Geass)_spirit_transfer.gif|…Marianne vi Britannia's transfering her soul to others. Allen Cursed Eye level 2.PNG|Allen Walker (D.Gray-Man) has a reverse pentacle that scars his left eye that activates automatically upon sensing Akuma or making contact with Dark Matter. File:Wisely_Kamelot.gif|Wisely Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) has a Demon Eye that he can crush people brain at will causing their head to bleed and project memories and other images as well as reading minds. File:KingPiccoloEyeLaser.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) can fire thin but accurate beams from his eyes. Piccolo's Beams.gif|Like his father, Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) can fire thin but accurate beams from his eyes. Dr. GeroAndroid 20's Bionic Punisher.gif|Dr. Gero/Android 20 (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bionic Punisher technique. Seilah Demon Eye awakening.gif|In her Limiter Removal Form, Seilah (Fairy Tail) can use her Demon Eyes Awakening… Seilah Demon Eye.gif|…for powerful and concentrate energy attacks. King Bradley's Ultimate Eye.gif|King Bradley's (Fullmetal Alchemist) Ultimate Eye allows him to perceive the outcome of any actions with Causality Perception. File:Kuroko_Quasi-Emperor_Eye.gif|''Emperor Eyes'' (Kuroko's Basketball/Kuroko no Basket) File:Sharingan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) allows the use of… Sasuke's Genjutsu (1).gif|…hypnotic… Itachi's illusions (Naruto).gif|...and illusory techniques... Madara (Naruto) Sharingan intimidate.gif|…a hypnotic Penance Stare… Sasuke's Body Reading.gif|…body analysis reading,… File:Kakashi_(Naruto)_Sharingan_hand_seal.gif|…copying techniques and movement with uncanny precision... Sasuke's Vision (Naruto).gif|...Speed Perception and... Izana's Eyesight (Naruto).gif|...Accelerated Eyesight. Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan.gif|The Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto)… Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-0.gif|…and its Eternal version can cast a vast set of deadly techniques from the eyes… Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)Tsukuyomi.jpg|…such as the illusion Tsukuyomi through eye contact… File:Sasuke_using_Amaterasu.gif|…the Amaterasu that ignites everything reflected within the user's retina… Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan could… Madara's Susanoo.gif|…create the ethereal guardian deity, Susanoo with power to level mountain.... Kakashi Obito Kamui.jpg|Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake's Mangekyō Sharingan can cast Kamui, a unique space-time technique… File:Kakashi_Hatake_(Naruto)_Kamui.gif|…Kakashi's version which warps away anything he looks at… Obito kamui.gif|…or Obito's which warps any part of his body to his personal dimension to avoid attacks… File:Shisui_Uchiha_Kotoamatsukami.gif|…and Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan which could cast the Kotoamatsukami, a unique genjutsu that allowed him complete control over people's minds without them noticing. File:Byakugan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Byakugan (Naruto) is capable of seeing through almost everything at a near 360-degrees, allowing the user to combine it with the Gentle Fist style for devastating effects. Boruto's Jogan.gif|Boruto (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) awakens his Jogan. File:Rinnegan_(Naruto).png|The Rinnegan (Naruto) grants can a user god-like forbidden Shinobi techniques, with the potential to use virtually any in existence… File:Nagato_(Naruto)_Almighty_Push.gif|…such as controlling repulsive and attractive forces… Pain (Naruto) black chakra receivers.PNG|…generate infinite Black Chakra Receivers to hinder the target movements… Nagato (Naruto) Gakido.gif|…absorb chakra… Sasuke's 6 tomoe Rinnegan.gif|…with 6 tomoe… File:Amenotejikara.gif|…remotely teleporting the target reflected into the eye… Amenotejikara 1.gif|…shift locations between the selected targets… Amenotejikara 2.gif|...shift objects with a certain range... Amenotejikara 3.gif|...shift targets reflected into the eye... Sasuke (Boruto) Rinnegan Portal.gif|...and open portals to another dimensions. Madara's Rinne-Sharingan..gif|The Rinne-Sharingan (Naruto)... Mugen Tsukuyomi.gif|...can be used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi... Kaguya-drags-sauske.gif|...and use Yomotsu hirasaka to create portals and teleport to alternate dimensions. Urashiki's blue Rinnegan.gif|Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) switching his Rinnegan to blue-glow Rinnegan allowing him to disappear leaving only behind crane origami while reforming somewhere else... Urashiki's Temporal Rewind.gif|...and also allows him to rewind time, essentially allowing him to seemingly teleport away from danger, if used repeatedly it grants him a form of clairvoyance and with the acquired knowledge of how the near-future will happen. Ranmaru (Naruto) Eyes.png|Ranmaru's (Naruto) dōjutsu grants him many abilities that include penetrating vision, disruption of other dōjutsu and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. Tenseigan Activated.PNG|The Tenseigan (Naruto) allows the user to… File:Tenseigan_Chakra_Mode.png|…enter in the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, control attractive and repulsive forces and use the Truth-Seeking Balls. Ketsuryugan (Naruto).jpg|The Ketsuryūgan (Naruto) grants its wielder powerful mind control abilities,… File:Exploding_human_(Naruto).gif|…cause humans to explode as well as the ability… File:Blood_Dragon_Ascension (Naruto).gif|…to manipulate blood and metallic liquids. Keare's Eye of Truth The Redo of a Healing Magician.jpg|Keare's Eye of Truth (The Redo of a Healing Magician), the eyes that "see" through anything in the world. Shanks' Intent (One Piece).gif|Red Haired Shanks (One Piece) displays his Conqueror's/Haoshoku Haki. Silvers Rayleigh Haoshoku Haki.gif|Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) using Conqueror/Haoshoku Haki to knock out a giant elephant. Luffy's Development 1 (One Piece).gif|With the further development of his Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki,... Luffy vs Katakuri Future Kenbunshoku Haki.gif|...Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can read and see the flow of his opponent's incoming attacks and dodge them accordingly. Katakuri and Luffy Haoshoku Haki.gif|Charlotte Katakuri and Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) display their respective Conqueror's/Haoshoku Haki. File:Hiei_Jaganshi_form.jpg|Hiei's (Yu Yu Hakusho) Jagan can cast paralysis and hypnosis, among other effects. Folklore/Mythology File:Basilisk_snake.jpg|Basilisk (Mythology/Folklore) File:Cockatrice_vintage.jpg|Cockatrices (Mythology/Folklore) File:Medusa..jpg|Medusa & Gorgon (Greek Mythology) File:Balor_of_the_Evil_Eye.jpg|Balor of the Evil Eye (Irish Mythology) Others Ruby Rose (RWBY) Silver Eyes light flash.gif|The Silver-Eyed Warriors such as Ruby Rose (RWBY), said to be able to strike down Grimm with a single look… File:Maria_Silver_Eye_Power.png|…petrify Grimm to stone, blind them, or vaporize them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries